pokemon_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmeleon (Pokémon)
|} Charmeleon (Japanese: リザード Lizardo) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Charmeleon is a bipedal, reptilian creature. It has bright-red scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow blue eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it. The temperature rises to unbearable levels if Charmeleon swings its tail. Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. However, it will relax once it has won. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Charmeleon 's evolved into Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad. It quickly grew unruly and disobedient and evolved into soon after, in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Zippo Ritchie's Charmander, nicknamed Zippo, evolved into a Charmeleon off-screen and was first seen in its evolved form in A Parent Trapped!. Alain's Charmeleon A Charmeleon appeared in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special II as the pre-evolved form of Alain's . Trevor's Charmeleon Trevor's Charmeleon appeared in A Legendary Photo Op! after having evolved from a Charmander. It was later revealed to have evolved into Charizard during A League of His Own!. Other In The Crystal Onix, Mateo used a to make glass and battle the titular Crystal Onix. Sam used a in Celebi: Voice of the Forest to battle the Iron-Masked Marauder. A also appeared under the ownership of a Trainer named in Judgment Day. Minor appearances A Charmeleon was seen on TV in The Breeding Center Secret as part of an advert where it evolved from a Charmander and then into Charizard. A Charmeleon belonging to a appeared in Once More With Reeling! participating in the . A Charmeleon appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. Pokédex entries . Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Red's Charmeleon 's evolved into a Charmeleon some time after Red beat Misty but before he faced Lt. Surge between File 1: Red and File 2: Cubone. It later evolved into a after Red defeated Koga between File 2: Cubone and File 3: Giovanni. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Charmeleon debuts in Onix is On!, battling in the Pewter Gym as one of 's Pokémon. He evolved from Charmander sometime between The Secret of Kangaskhan and this round. When and Blue collided in Celadon City, Red mistakenly picked up the Poké Ball of Blue's Charmeleon, but he managed to give it back to Blue later. He has since evolved into with Blue's intense training, and became even more powerful, assisting in the defeat of both the Team Rocket triads Koga and Sabrina, and continued to act as the powerhouse for both Blue and Red, in the two times it was (temporarily) traded to him since then. Multiple Charmeleon were used by s in Exit Empoleon. 's Charmander, Salamè, evolved into a Charmeleon alongside Marisso who evolved into a in Quilladin Stands. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Pokémon Zensho, has a Charmeleon that evolved from the Charmander he received from Professor Oak. It later evolves again into Charizard. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 4, Forever Level 50, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Ignis}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 2}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 55 Blau Salon: Stage 413}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25|‡|''}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||''}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||''}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||}} By tutoring -exclusive moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 50 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 83 or higher |link= and 'Yukimura' }} |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=005 |name2=Charmeleon |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=006 |name3=Charizard |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Charmeleon and its share their name with , , and . They are all known as the Flame Pokémon. * Charmeleon, , and their respective evolutionary lines have exactly the same base stats. Origin Charmeleon resembles a small dinosaur with remnants of 's -like appearance. Although its nomenclature suggests commonality with the , Charmeleon exhibits very few of the major physiologically distinguishing traits of the chameleon. Charmeleon does not have the specialized feet, separately mobile eyes, extrudable tongue, or the ability to like some members of the chameleon species. The few characteristics it does share are the snout, a prominent head crest (which resembles a small horn in its Generation I back sprite), and extensive use of its tail. Chameleons have tails used for climbing and grasping, while Charmeleon utilizes its tail as a weapon. Name origin Charmeleon is a portmanteau of the word ''char (to burn) and . Lizardo is the transliteration of the English word lizard. In other languages |es=Charmeleon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Glutexo|demeaning=A combination of and |it=Charmeleon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=리자드 Rizard|komeaning=From the English Lizard |bg=Чармилиън Charmiliŭn|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=火恐龍 Fóhúnglùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fiery dinosaur" |zh_cmn=火恐龍 / 火恐龙 Huǒkǒnglóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fiery dinosaur" |hi=चारमीलियॉन Charmeleon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Žavelijonas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Чармелеон Charmeleon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ลิซาร์โดะ Lizardo|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Charmeleon * Zippo * Charla * Alain's Charmeleon * Trevor's Charmeleon * Satoshi's Charmeleon (Zensho) * Blue's Charmeleon * Salamè * Red's Charmeleon External links * |} Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line de:Glutexo fr:Reptincel it:Charmeleon ja:リザード pl:Charmeleon zh:火恐龙